metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hazard Shield
Actually, it's the Hazard SHIELD. Should I change it? Darqlink51 23:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Check the inventory on MP3 first. I'm scared to play it because my sister accidently erased my Mii. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 02:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) It's Hazard Shield, because the Hazard Suit is the orange thing in Half-Life. The question is, should we keep it under the category of suits? Darqlink51 19:10, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes we should. In the inventory it was under suits (I think....). MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:46, 5 February 2008 (UTC) So was the Space Jump Boots. ~-Miles07 18:23, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Compatability issues Okay, is it just me, but with all the different types of technology in the Metroid Prime series, what gives with the hand scanners? I can understand the GF hand scanners registering Samus' print and letting her through doors because she's a GF bounty hunter. And I can understand on Elysia the Chozo scanners letting her through because she has their blood infused in her. But Space Pirates? Why would they make a hand scanner that anybody can use to get through? I mean sure, they didn't expect the federation getting to their homeworld, but you think they'd have a bit more security. As well as designing something that Samus' suit can just pick up and use. Anybody else got any ideas why Samus can just walk right on through wherever she wants? --Squee! 08:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I see your point. Maybe because she can hack into their network? Her suit is pretty advanced. Perhaps its just a button lol. Corrections... "...unlike past suit upgrades, which were remnants of ancient Chozo technology and therefore designed to integrate with Samus' Power Suit, the Hazard Suit is a piece of technology designed by the Space Pirates to enable them to exist on their own planet, and therefore may not integrate as flawlessly with the Power Suit as other upgrades can." Um, not to be rude or anything, but this is absolutely ludicrous. Remember from Prime? The Pirates also had the Thermal Visor technology, and that didn't have "integration" issues. Same with the Seeker Missiles they had in the Xenoresearch Labs on Elysia. AND the Nova Beam. AND the X-Ray Visor. What gives? Also... "It may also be because the Hazard Shield upgrade only enhances the defensive shield on the power suit instead of adding another layer of armor." ...this is false. It DOES add another layer of shielding. ~-Miles07 18:20, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :It said armor not shielding. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Also, the Space Pirates probably stole the Seeker Missiles from the Luminoth. They also probably based their X-Ray Visor off of the Chozo's. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) But this is simply speculation only. As is the idea that Pirate technology isn't always compatible with Samus's Power Suit. And what about the Thermal Visor, then? ~-Miles07 16:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I think that differences in Power Suit "Software" and "Hardware" shouldn't be counted against each other. Since the thermal visor was more of a download than a physical upgrade, (upgrade items seem to be allegorical figures to the actual function of an upgrade. They dematerialize on contact with the Powersuit, remember? Seemingly, this means that they're only streams of information.) you couldn't compare it to something like a Space Pirate armor suit, which is actually a visible change in Samus's suit. However, you can judge the differences in hardware compatibility by how the HUD for the Thermal Visor looks. It's much more different than anything that Samus has in her visor collection (at this point), and is basically one of a kind. The X-Ray Visor (The Space Pirate design from MP3, not to be confused from the original Chozo version on Tallon IV) is highly similar in appearance to the earlier Space Pirate thermal visor, showing the link between them in design origin. Although each visor is completely unique in its own way, these two clearly have Space Pirate origin, since they are the two most similar in design. The thought that these technologies do not cohesively integrate with Samus's suit because of compatibility issues only seems to extend to the appearances of the technologies. (Space Pirate Thermal & X-Ray visors both show a broad spectrum of colors, and the Hazard Shield isn't too pretty to look at.) When it comes to function, they seem to integrate perfectly. Perfectly enough for Samus to use in battle, anyway. Sorry for the long commment. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:23, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Hazard Suit So... if this isn't called by that name in the game, does anyone have any objections to removing it? ChozoBoy 19:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I don't get what you mean. Where do you want to remove it from. Metroidhunter32 20:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I think he means replacing the name "Hazard Suit" with "Hazard Shield". ~-Miles07 07:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Info Box Could somebody please fix the Infobox: Suits please? The infobox does not allow for altering thumbnail or image size. Is there anyway that it could be made that way, as pictures should fill infoboxes and not be thumbnails. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Defense Reduced? The only thing that puzzles me in this page is that it doesn't say how much defense is deduced with the Hazard Shield... Shadowblade777 22:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :^ This. I also want to know how much damage is reduced. -- 14:59, November 20, 2019 (UTC)